


In The Rain

by Cephy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fighting, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas leaves.  Axel doesn't take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Rain

The sight of Axel stalking through the streets of the City, hands clenching and relaxing rhythmically at his sides, was not unusual enough of itself to take notice. He was a restless sort, always had been. Was far more likely to spend a day walking the shadows and finding something to hit than sitting quietly in the castle like a good little subordinate. That he was out in the rain was a bit unusual, because Demyx was only too aware that while Axel sometimes went out of his way to let everyone know he wasn't weak enough to be _afraid _of water, he still didn't _like _it very much. That the eighth wasn't making any effort to keep himself dry was, perhaps, the first clue.

"Hey." Demyx stepped out of the shadows, tilting his face up into the rain automatically. "Meeting."

"Fuck it," came the expected reply, though a little sharper than usual. "I'm not in the mood."

"Are you ever?" When it became apparent that Axel wasn't going to slow down, Demyx fell in beside him, matching pace with long strides and feeling the water slowly soak down the back of his neck. Axel just kept walking, looking around with sharp, vicious eyes.

Demyx watched him out of the corner of his eye for a moment, thought, then nodded to himself. "Where's Roxas?"

Axel stopped, hands clenching to fists and staying that way. For a second, it seemed as though he would summon his weapons and lash out, but all he did was scowl and force out a single word. "Gone."

"Gone," Demyx repeated. "Like-- _gone_, gone? Not on a mission?" He asked because he had to ask, though all of the clues were already pointing him towards the answer.

"What, you need me to make cue cards for you? Yes, _gone _gone, as in blown this popsicle stand, as in not-- not fucking coming back."

Axel took an unsteady breath, and tilted his face towards the sky, but if anyone could tell the difference between saltwater and fresh, it was Demyx. He couldn't help but stare with something suspiciously like astonishment in his chest where such things should have been.

_See, we do so feel. Even you, when it comes to him--   
_  
He kept his mouth shut, though, knowing that any attempt at _I told you so _would be met with the point of a chakram. And after a moment Axel shook his head sharply, sending water spraying from the tips of his hair, and when he turned to Demyx and grinned the expression was more its usual self. Perhaps a bit brittle at the edges, a bit _hungrier _for-- something.

"Come on."

"The meeting--"

"Fuck the meeting. It's not like anything ever happens at them. It's your kind of day," he added, sweeping one hand up and out, towards the hovering clouds. "Surely you can think of better things to do."

Demyx paused, tilting his head, listening to the music of rain on the cobbles, the melody of thunder in the sky. And he found himself wearing a grin of his own as the raindrops swirled in the air around his hand, already halfway wearing the shape of his sitar.

Axel's grin sharpened further, sensing victory. "That's the spirit. There's got to be a shadow or fifty around here somewhere that needs exterminating."

There was, down one narrow alley or another, and Demyx had to admit that it was better than a meeting-- exhilarating, somehow, making something go light and pulsing in his chest. Axel laughed through it all, spinning through the ranks of shadows in a rage of fire and steam-- and when those were gone, he turned and threw one of those blazing stars at Demyx instead.

Demyx, who had been expecting such a move, smoothly shifted one of his clones in to take the hit, and then the battle _really_ started.

It ended with Demyx pinned against a wall with a point of hot metal at his throat, as it usually did. Demyx waited, wondering-- and was answered, Axel banishing the weapon with a thought and a wisp of smoke, leaning forward in one swift, hungry movement. Demyx didn't protest in the slightest, because this, too, was familiar.

And after, when the fire in his chest had burnt out and left him leaning weakly against the wall, he kept his tongue when Axel opened his eyes, met Demyx's own and looked briefly shocked, then bitterly disappointed-- like maybe for a second he'd forgotten who he was with, like maybe he'd wanted to see someone else's face. The eighth pushed off and turned away as soon as he'd caught his breath, pulling his coat back into order with a sharp tug.

Demyx watched him take a few steps away, and this time he thought the tightness in his chest might have felt like pity, in another life. _You don't even admit it to yourself, do you?_

The rain was slowing, but Axel's face was still wet.


End file.
